Parece um conto de fadas
by Kisa Kaze no Mai Yamashina
Summary: Quando a vida se assemelha às histórias da carochinha, as soluções também são iguais às dos contos de fadas?
1. Primeira parte: capítulo 1

Disclaimer

Kisa Kaze no Mai (enorme sorriso) Confesso que estou nervosa, afinal é a primeira vez que falo com vocês. Bom, eu sou Kisa-chan e esta é minha primeira fic publicada. Trata-se de uma versão um pouquinho desviada do original de CCS, e...

Convidado surpresa (olhar descrente) Pouquinho? Bondade sua, não?

Kisa (sorriso amarelo) Acho que vocês já descobriram nosso convidado secreto... Seja bem vindo, Gure-san! Continuando: uma versão um POUCO desviada, uma vez que Sakura e Syoran não se conheceram na infância, além de a personalidade de Syoran ter algo de malicioso, mas...

Shigure Sohma (risada sarcástica) Você emprega bem os eufemismos...

Kisa Eufemismo? Mas eu não usei eufemismos...

Shigure Sohma é o maior dos eufemismos dizer que um assediador de mulheres indefesas é "algo malicioso"...

Kisa (cara de brava) Ei! O Xiao não é igual a você não!

Shigure Sohma (olhar brilhante) Óbvio que não! Eu sou mais charmoso e atraente! (sorriso brilhante)

Kisa (¬ ¬') Posso continuar?

Shigure Sohma (olhar sedutor) Não sei por que parou...

Kisa (cara de narradora, quer dizer, narrador não tem cara, mas... Ah! Vocês entenderam...) A fic maravilhosa...

Shigure Sohma Modesta...

Kisa ... que apresento a vocês agora chama-se 'Parece um conto de fadas', uma versão moderna de todos os encontros e desencontros das nossas historinhas de dormir...

Shigure Sohma HISTORINHAS DE DORMIR? Kkkkkkkkkk! Essa foi a pior...

Kisa (o fogo do ódio brilhando nos olhos) QUER PARAR?

Shigure Sohma Por quê? Estou gostando tanto...

Kisa Desisto! DE-SIS-TO! Não agüento mais esse... esse... CACHORRO!

Shigure Sohma Não elogia que eu gamo...

Bom, meninas e meninos, como todos sabem, nem CCS nem Furuba ma pertencem (bem que eu queria...), então, boa leitura!

PARECE UM CONTO DE FADAS

Parte 1: Era uma vez...

Capítulo 1: O meio antes do fim

Abriu os olhos, mas logo os fechou devido à claridade do quarto. Aninhou-se um pouco mais nos lençóis, como querendo voltar a dormir. Virou, revirou, a cama era tão aconchegante... Abriu os olhos novamente, forçando-os a admirar o branco excessivo do lugar. Uma pequena mesa de café estava posta, bem próxima à cama. Engatinhou até a outra ponta do leito; deitada de bruços, mãos no queixo, observava duas mãos que seguravam um jornal local, ele acordava cedo...

- Bom dia...

- Bom dia. Estava pensando em te acordar, nosso avião sai daqui a duas horas...

- Você fica mais lindo com esse roupão meio aberto e esse bigodinho de leite...

Os olhos dele contraíam-se em um sorriso que ela raramente via quando estavam em casa. Sabia que ele não era feliz, ou pelo menos queria crer nisso, não se perdoaria se fosse de outra forma. Bom, não era hora de pensar nisso; mais uma hora e meia no máximo e voltariam à "vida clandestina".

Puxou o lençol, deixando à mostra o corpo nu. Aquela semana tinha de ser fechada com chave de ouro.

- Nós ainda temos duas horas...

Ele levantou calmamente da cadeira, abrindo o roupão e mostrando-se também nu. Tinham de aproveitar aqueles momentos ao extremo, eram tão raros! Nunca se olhavam nos olhos em público, eram sempre Senhor Li e Senhorita Kinomoto aos olhos dos outros... Amava-o muito para agüentar aquilo. Muito mesmo.

- Por que você não pode ser meu, Syoran?

- Eu sou seu. Eu apenas não sou só seu.

O aeroporto cheio dava-lhe falta de ar. Syoran a ajudava a andar, estava lívida, quase desmaiando. Conseguiram chegar à sala de embarque da primeira classe, finalmente podia respirar... Abaixado, ele segurava suas mãos, rosto preocupado:

- Você está bem? Quer que eu consiga água, comida, qualquer coisa?

- Calma.

- Quer um médico?

- Senhor Li, calma, eu...

- Quer que eu chame alguém pra ajudar?

- Syoran... – segurou seu rosto para que ele lhe desse ouvidos – Syoran, eu estou bem, calma... – alisava o rosto recém barbeado – Eu estou bem, já passou...

- Eu... eu... desculpe! – Syoran sentara-se ao lado de Sakura, segurando ainda suas mãos – Não sou muito bom com situações como essa...

- Tudo bem... Gostei de ver você preocupado comigo...

Aquela situação o deixara realmente desconfortável, tanto que chegou a levantar-se e ir para o outro lado da sala.

- Falei algo de errado?

- ...

Falara sim. Ele sempre ficava assim quando brigava com Mei Ling. Mas não haviam brigado. Sequer houvera uma discussão...

- Você não estaria grávida, estaria?

- Não, Li Syoran, eu não quero dar o golpe da barriga no senhor!

Syoran virou-se para olhar o rosto agora sério da garota.

- Eu não disse nada nesse sentido. – caminhou até ela e voltou a sentar-se a seu lado – Eu quero muito um filho, ainda mais se for seu... Eu já estou casado há quatro anos e não tive sequer a ameaça da chegada de um filho...

- Desculpa, Syoran... Olha, eu... Eu não queria ter de dizer isso, mas não quero e não vou te iludir nessa relação. Não quero um filho agora. Quero ter um filho quando eu for a esposa, não a amante...

Olhou nos olhos dele. Pareciam ligeiramente mais sérios que o normal.

Ai, caramba, já acabou? Espero que tenham gostado. Na próxima semana tem mais, vou tentar postar com a maior regularidade possível. Beijinhos!

OBS.: Perdoem a falta de palavras em japonês e chinês. Prometo que vou tentar algumas quando tiver mais fluência no uso delas!


	2. Primeira parte: capítulo 2

Kisa Kaze no Mai (lágrimas nos olhos) A vida é um sonho... Eu fiquei tão emocionada quando recebi meu primeiro review... Chorando até agora... Mas vamos ao que interessa: depois de um emocionante primeiro capítulo...

Convidado surpresa Sim, emocionante, todo aquele amor que a minha Hime coloca como ninguém em suas histórias me deixam ainda mais apaixonado por essas mãos mágicas e essa mente iluminada...

Kisa (olhar ainda mais emocionado...) O Host Club, aqui, em meu humilde disclaimer? Agora eu morro... Querido Suou, eu nada posso diante de seu grande charme, ò KING!

Suou Tamaki KING? (brilhos em volta, pétalas de rosas voando) Sim, eu sou fadado a ser o personagem principal, juntamente com minha filhinha Haruhi...

Kisa (rosto corado) Perdão King...

Suou Tamaki Sim, eu sou o King...

Kisa (rosto ainda mais vermelho) é que meu personagem favorito do Host Club é o Kyoya, embora a autora não o quisesse criar a princípio...

Ootori Kyoya (brilho malévolo nos olhos, levantando os óculos) Encanto muito os plebeus...

Kisa (envergonhada) E depois vem o Mori-senpai...

Morinozuka Takashi (rosto habitual) Hoi.

Kisa (procurando Tamaki no cantinho do cenário) King, King?

Suou Tamaki (completamente recuperado, flores voando em volta) Sim, eu sou o King...

Kisa (assustada) Ele realmente se recupera rápido... ¬.¬

Como é de praxe, tenho de agradecer os maravilhosos reviews que recebi, obrigada Hitsumei-chan e Saky-chan, vocês foram as primeiras a me darem algum crédito no fanfiction... Agradecimentos especiais ainda a Yume-chan, minha grande incentivadora e cicerone no fanfiction... Se não fosse por ela vocês não leriam essas mal traçadas linhas... No p´roximo disclaimer eu prometo o restante do Host... Mas vamos ao que interessa: CCS não me pertence, tampouco Ouran High School Host Club, portanto... Vamos à fic!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PARECE CONTO DE FADAS

Primeira parte: Era uma vez...

Capítulo 2: E antes do meio, houve um início...

(Dois anos antes...)

O presidente da maior empresa de tecnologia da China, JIN HUANG LIM, precisava de um assistente pessoal. Há quase sete anos em Londres, para onde a família se mudara, Sakura via naquela vaga a chance de mostrar ao irmão que as faculdades de administração e jornalismo podiam ser mais que diplomas na parede. Touya, o irmão, via com maus olhos a ida à China. Yukito era o único que dava apoio. Touya também saíra de casa para trabalhar, estavam em Londres e estavam felizes. Muitos questionaram tanto a mudança quanto o fato dos dois rapazes estarem indo morar juntos. Mas eram felizes acima disso, por que seria diferente para Sakura na China?

Não queria perder a chance. Arrumou as malas e rumou à China. Com um pequenino detalhe: não falava uma palavra de chinês. Falava fluentemente o inglês, conseguiu se candidatar à vaga. Uma etapa concluída. Ficaria uma semana. Até o dia da entrevista, um curso intensivo de chinês: comprou todos os filmes que conseguiu com legendas em inglês. Em quatro dias compreendia frases completas, podendo até desenvolver pequenos diálogos. O esforço valeria à pena. No dia marcado, todo o cuidado para que as coisas saíssem perfeitas: café reforçado, roupas bem passadas, cores pastéis na maquiagem. Chegou à empresa duas horas antes, garantia de que mesmo que ficasse perdida no meio do caminho não chegaria atrasada.

Sentada na ante-sala, um rapaz chamou sua atenção. Os olhos eram sérios, incisivos. O terno era de grife, o que contrastava com a jovialidade do rosto, não daria a ele mais que vinte e cinco anos. Falava à secretária do presidente, que o ouvia com muita atenção e, de certa forma, alguma submissão. Súbito, os olhares dele se voltaram a ela, Sakura, que apesar de corada, não desviou o olhar. Ele parecia gostar, pois lhe sorriu e veio sentar-se a seu lado.

- Olá!

- Olá! - deu-se conta de que respondera em japonês – Desculpe, eu...

- Não se preocupe, eu falo japonês.

E fluentemente, ela logo notou. Sentiu-se tão aliviada! Conversaram bastante, ele era bem perguntador! Então outro candidato chegou.

- Eu tenho de ir. Gostei de você. – e ela notou que ele corara um pouco por trás do sorriso – Boa sorte na entrevista.

- Espera, eu...

Ele já fora. Nem perguntara o nome dele, que fora! Ainda havia pelo menos uma hora para a entrevista. Tentou puxar assunto com os outros candidatos que chegavam, mas nenhum queria assunto com os concorrentes. Perguntou à secretária como seria a entrevista, ela podia dizer-lhe apenas que seriam chamadas por ordem alfabética. Kinomoto, k. Demoraria um pouco...

A secretária finalmente chamou o primeiro nome, começara. Homens e mulheres entravam sala adentro e saíam extremamente confiantes. Voltavam a se sentar, cheios de risinhos, como desdenhando dos que não seriam. Ai, ai, ai... Seria escolhida? Sairia da sala com aquele risinho?

- Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto.

Era a sua vez. A porta parecia tão grande! Pensava agora que Touya podia ter razão, não devia estar ali, não ganharia aquele emprego nunca mesmo... Cabeça baixa, abriu a porta e fechou-a atrás de si sem olhar pra frente. Levantou devagar os olhos, abrindo um largo sorriso afinal. O rapaz com quem conversara há pouco punha-se encostado à mesa.

- Que bom que eu encontrei primeiro você! Meu chinês é made in china, - ela ria da própria piada, mas ele continuava com os olhos fixos nela e um sorriso que ela não soube identificar se sedutor ou natural – você podia traduzir o que eu disser ao presidente, não é?

Caminhou até ele, olhando tudo em volta. A sala era grande, mas a cadeira presidencial estava vazia.

- O presidente vai demorar?

- Não vai perguntar aonde ele foi?

- Que é isso... Ainda não trabalho pra ele, não tenho de saber pra onde ele foi... O problema é que, se ele demorar, o pessoal lá de fora pode ficar um pouco impaciente, sabe...

- Ótimo. Sente-se, Sakura.

- Obrigada!

Ele lhe estendeu a mão, que ela apertou sem entender. Ele sorriu, percebra o quão perdida ela estava ali...

- Seja bem vinda, senhorita Sakura Kinomoto. Eu sou Syoran Li, presidente e dono da JIN HUANG LIM. Vamos à entrevista?

Seu queixo caiu. Conversara aquele tempo todo – e o pior, na maior intimidade – com seu ex-provável-findo-futuro chefe? Ai, ai, ai... Perdera o emprego...

- Surpresa?

- Sinceramente?

- De preferência. – ele sorrira.

Ai, eu ainda me perco nessa boca... Quer dizer... Atenção, Sakura, isso não são horas para devaneios!

- Sim. É que nós conversamos tanto lá fora e... Não, você não é como eu imaginava...

Ele deu uma gargalhada divertida.

- Realmente, todos imaginam que o presidente de uma grande empresa deva ser um velho ranzinza, não? – ela concordou com a cabeça. Como era gracioso o jeito como o cabelo dela se movia... Objetividade, Syoran, objetividade. Não demonstre que está caído por ela. E pare de corar! – Devia pedir seu currículo agora, mas notei que havia trazido dois e peguei um enquanto conversávamos.

- Que gatuno! – corou imediatamente, baixando os olhos – Desculpe, senhor, eu... Ai, ai, ai...

Quanto mais ela tentava se desculpar, mais ele se divertia. Rodou a mesa, sentando-se na cadeira de couro do outro lado.

- Chame-me por você. Você tem boas qualificações. Por que eu deveria contratá-la?

- Por que eu quero trabalhar.

- Não vai me falar sobre sua alta competência, seus cursos ou... – deu uma pausa para que ela olhasse em seus olhos - ... sua beleza?

Ai, aquele sorriso de novo! Racionalidade, Sakura, racionalidade. O que ele quer ouvir?

- Os cursos e as qualificações você pode ler no currículo que surrupiou. – ele riu abertamente, enquanto ela corou – E de que adianta beleza se eu não quiser trabalhar? Não é a sua beleza que trabalha, ou é, senhor Li?

- Você é boa nisso, hum? – ele corara – Qualificações não são mais importantes que caráter e sinceridade, e você tem todos. Está contratada.

Esperou uma reação efusiva ou algo mais sexy, como um abraço ou, quem sabe um beijo... Bom, nada ocorrera. Ela continuava lá, imóvel. Sentou-se na ponta da cadeira, a fim de chegar mais perto dela:

- Não vai dizer nada?

- Sem contrato assinado, discussão de salário e sabendo das vantagens? Não.

Abriu a gaveta, retirou um papel com letrinhas pequenas e entregou a ela.

- Leve para casa e leia as cláusulas. Se tiver qualquer dúvida, ligue e fale com a minha secretária.

- Não posso falar com você diretamente? – corou ao perguntar isso. Atrevida demais, Sakura! – Não, porque se eu for sua assistente pessoal eu tenho de tratar diretamente com você, não?

- Eu vou adorar que você me ligue. – olhos de sedutor e ela corada. Bingo, Syoran! – Aliás, se quiser me ligar mesmo sem nenhuma dúvida...

- Tenho uma pergunta antes de ir: por que eles estão lá fora esperando?

- Quero ver até quando eles vão esperar pela 'chegada do presidente'. Eles acham que eu estou aqui apenas para receber os currículos...

---------------------------------------------

A limusine negra parou defronte à escadaria de mármore. Sakura desceu primeiro, seguida por Syoran. Repassava com ele os detalhes da última reunião com a cúpula da maior concorrente, a Intercorp, motivo este que os levara à viagem a Nova York, da qual voltavam. A grande porta de mogno moveu-se pesadamente, revelando uma jovem de longos cabelos negros, rosto radiante:

- Xiao! – pulou, abraçando e beijando Syoran, em quem se dependurara – Achei que você não ia voltar nunca! A reunião não era um dia só?

- Não resolvemos tudo em um dia só, Ling Ling...

- Por que não dá uma folga à senhorita Kinomoto e passa o restinho da tarde comigo?

- Imagine, senhora Li, não se privem por minha presença, eu... eu já ia me recolher...

- Sempre eficiente... A senhorita é a melhor assistente que Xiao poderia escolher, sabia, Kinomoto?

- Com licença.

Preferiu sair. Ver Mei Ling beijando e abraçando Syoran lembrava-lhe que ela, Sakura, não era a esposa. Havia horas em que a vontade era explodir, contar a todos o quanto os dois se amavam... Não podia. Destruir um lar? Não era aquele seu objetivo na China. E o que diabos queria ficando ali? Tinha medo da resposta alardeada pelo coração: queria Syoran. De alguma forma, era a maneira que encontrara de tê-lo, possuí-lo. Quis chamar-se tola, egoísta, mas a porta de seu quarto a acordou dos pensamentos.

Não longe dali, Mei Ling levava Syoran para o quarto pela gravata. Aos 25 anos, casada há quatro, vivendo para ele desde o nascimento. A menina fora prometida ao empresário antes de nascer, treinada desde bem pequena para saber e obedecer a todo e qualquer desejo do marido. E, até ali, achava seu casamento perfeito: tivera a sorte de se apaixonar pelo marido, ser bem tratada por ele... Mas faltava algo, faltava um filho, um herdeiro. Tinha de se apressar, seu Xiao poderia procurar outra esposa se não conseguisse dar-lhe um sucessor, não queria que ele a abandonasse... Esforçava-se para seduzi-lo, ganhar a confiança de um casamento estável, mas há algum tempo ele se mostrava cansado, farto daquelas sucessivas tentativas de manter a união. As brigas e as viagens haviam aumentado, querendo ou não estavam distantes. Pior de tudo: os olhos dele brilhavam. Ele estava amando outra! Fingia nada ver, nada saber, mas ele amava outra. Quem? Não sabia, mas ele a amava e ela a odiava por isso...

- Que há, Ling Ling? Cortinas novas? Tapetes novos?

- Você vai gostar, Xiao...

Abriu a porta do quarto, mostrando o chão e a cama cobertos de pétalas vermelhas:

- Para o nosso aniversário de casamento...

- Eu havia esquecido... Não comprei nada pra você...

- Você é o meu presente, Xiao...

Syoran ficou algum tempo calado. Ele mesmo já preparara surpresa igual para Sakura, em um hotel em Madrid. Era aniversário dela, comprou todas as rosas que encontrou... Aquele dia todo não saíram do quarto, uma tarde inesquecível com a MULHER de sua vida... E ali estava Mei Ling, a ESPOSA de sua vida. Por que tinham de decidir sua vida por ele? Malditos anciãos, malditas tradições... Por que não o deixaram escolher com quem casar? Não faria Mi Ling sofrer... Não faria Sakura sofrer... Ele mesmo não sofreria... Mei Ling o abraçava e puxava para o quarto. Era hora de cumprir as obrigações de marido. Seria pior se ela fosse feia...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terminamos mais um capítulo, amigos e amigas... Me bate uma deprê quando eu tenho de dizer tchau pra vocês... Acho que me alonguei um pouco nesse capítulo, mas é que eu vou me empolgando e sai mesmo... Mesmo assim, feliz ano novo! E esperem as próximas emoções de: Parece um conto de fadas! Beijões!


	3. Primeira parte: capítulo 3

Kisa Kaze no Mai (olhos brilhantes) Ainda estou abalada pela visita de Kyoya-kun... Ai, ai... Mas, como o prometido, hoje nos visitam os outros integrantes do Host Club, Haru-chan, Hani-senpai, acompanhado como sempre de Mori-senpai, e os irmão Hitachiin! Sejam bem vindos!

Hitachiin Kaoru Onde está o Tono?

Hitachiin Hikaru Por que ficamos separados do Tono?

Fujioka Haruhi Por que Tamaki-senpai e Kyoya-senpai ficaram separados de nós?

Kisa Uma questão prática: quis evitar provocações envolvendo Haru-chan! Sim, porque os gêmeos, quando entediados, acabam enchendo o King...

Suou Tamaki (surgindo do nada, em meio a flores e brilhos) King, sim, eu sou o King...

Haninozuka Mitsukuni (olhos grandões) Quantos bolos, posso comer?

Kisa Sim, Hani-kun, são todos pra você! E com bastantes morangos!

Haninozuka Mitsukuni (apontando para Usa-chan) Você também quer, Usa-chan? Cuidado para não se sujar com o chá...

Todos ficam extremamente lívidos repentinamente (lembranças de quando derramaram chá no Usa-chan e foram salvos por Mori-senpai)

Morinozuka Takashi E não esqueça de escovar os dentes, Mitsukuni.

Kisa (afetada pelo ambiente Moe) KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Bom, eu me empolgo com o Host Club, então, melhor parar por aqui, ou então, nada de fic... Bom, agradeço mais uma vez a Saky-chan e Hitsumei-chan, acompanhadoras fiéis da nossa fic... E às mais novas acompanhantes, Vanessa Li e Miss Lollypop! Obrigada meninas! E, como não pode deixar de ser, dizer mais uma vez que nem CCS nem Ouran me pertencem (como eu queria que ao menos Kyoya ou Takashi me pertencessem...), então... Vamos à fic!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PARECE CONTO DE FADAS

Primeira parte: Era uma vez...

Capítulo 3: No fim, o embrião do início

Já estava na casa de Syoran há quatro meses (ele fora bem explícito: se seria uma assistente pessoal, deveria acompanhar a pessoa dele em qualquer momento, portanto, nada mais oportuno que mora no clã Li!), em um quarto pequeno da ala sul da casa, ainda assim muito maior que o apartamento dividido com Touya e Yukito em Londres. Não se sentia muito confortável naquela situação, afinal, apaixonara-se por Syoran à primeira visão do rapaz e realmente parecia ser correspondida por ele, dadas as investidas freqüentes do patrão.

Mas eis que houve a saia.

Era uma sexta-feira, planejava sair com o motorista do clã, que a chamara amigavelmente a conhecer a noite de Hong Kong. O dia estava quente, como deveria ser um verão chinês, então se decidiu a usar um conjunto mais esportivo para o trabalho, assim poderia sair de lá direto para seu "encontro". Um conjunto vermelho, terninho acinturado com uma leve camiseta branca por baixo, ligeiramente transparente (tá, era BASTANTE transparente...) e uma microssaia igualmente vermelha foi o escolhido para tal.

Mal entraram no carro rumo à empresa, Syoran notou de forma incisiva a mudança:

- Saia nova?

- Não, senhor Li. – tentava barrar qualquer gracejo que ele pudesse fazer, sempre se derretia por qualquer palavra...

- Você ficou linda nela... – ele a olhava insistentemente.

- Bondade sua, senhor. – corara levemente. Ele sempre sabia o que dizer? – Podemos passar a agenda de hoje?

- Que disse?

- A agenda, senhor...

- Desculpe, acompanhei o movimento das suas pernas se cruzando...

Sakura ficou vermelha como um tomate. Era safado, mas ainda assim... Ai, ai, ai... Falaram sobre trabalho até a empresa. Como sempre, ela desceu primeiro, logo acompanhada por ele. Syoran não parecia fazer questão alguma de apressar-se. Chegaram à sala dele, acertaram mais alguns assuntos e, quando se virou em direção à porta, foi chamada em tom sério:

- Senhorita Kinomoto.

- Sim, senhor Li. - voltou-se, procurando algum espaço na agenda para escrever mais alguma ordem.

- Se você usar essa saia mais uma vez, eu juro que não me controlo...

Fora pega de surpresa pela frase. Levantou devagar a cabeça e encontrou olhos maliciosos sobre os seus. Logo, o rosto pasmado transformou-se em sedutor sorriso. A passos leves, aproximou-se novamente da mesa, curvando-se sobre esta, os olhos perdidos no mar de chocolate que eram os dele:

- Se for uma ordem, senhor Li, - e fez questão de enfatizar o senhor – eu tiro agora mesmo...

Syoran sorriu, extasiado com a resposta e a possibilidade. Pusera-se na ponta da cadeira de couro, braços cruzados sobre a mesa:

- Não me provoca, garota...

- Eu cumpro ordens, senhor. Basta ordenar... - Sakura tocava os botões do terninho, como se pudesse retirá-lo a qualquer segundo.

Piscou, já estava deitada na mesa, imobilizada pelo corpo dele sobre o seu; mal respirava, afogada em beijos. Aquela foi a primeira de muitas tardes de amor.

Naquele mesmo dia, quando Syoran finalmente a deixou vestir-se, resolveu que aquela fora a primeira e única vez em que aquilo ocorreria.

- Isso... isso é errado. Nós não devíamos...

- Você não gostou?

- Você deveria estar preocupado com a opinião da sua esposa sobre isso!

- Ling Ling gosta. – seu rosto sério pareceu inoportunamente irônico.

- Você não está me ouvindo? – Sakura excedia a voz, ele não a levava a sério?

- Escutei sim, escutei você falando "mais, Syoran, mais..."

- Eu não disse isso. – não, não levava.

- Então eu faço você dizer...

- Não, Syoran, por favor... – tentava se desvencilhar dos braços dele, mas era em vão – Você é casado!

- A aliança não me impediu de me apaixonar por você. – continuava a abraçá-la, agora sem resistência – Acho bom pararmos de fingir que nada está acontecendo. Eu te amo e não tenho culpa de ser correspondido! – sorriu candidamente – Mas eu vou deixá-la ir. Faça como quiser. – ela começava a se levantar, quando foi novamente puxada por ele, que colara a boca em seu ouvido – Mas quando cair em si, eu estarei aqui, esperando...

Não haveria por que cair em si. Ele falava ao pé de seu ouvido e ela podia sentir sua respiração aprofundar-se nela a cada palavra. Aquela voz grave sempre a deixaria louca... Seus verdes olhos queriam morrer turvados por aquele corpo, sua boca queria perder a fala naquela boca tão doce... Aqueles olhos castanhos aprisionaram seu coração sem correntes.

--------------------------------------------

A semana em Nova York há muito se distanciara, três meses desde os ótimos dias... Syoran e Mei Ling tomavam café, o que raramente acontecia. A menina falava da possibilidade de adotarem um filho, queria tanto dar-lhe um filho... Não por falta de tentativa, Xiao sabia, Xiao sabia...

A conversa foi interrompida por um grito, um grito que chegou a arrepiar Mei Ling tal era a dor que carregava. A expressão calma de Syoran modificou-se bruscamente. Levantou-se bruscamente, deixando a cadeira em que sentara tombada de lado.

- Sakura...

Correu ao quarto dela, o corpo tinha uma força que ele próprio desconhecia, em segundos pôs abaixo a porta. A menina estava sentada no chão, os braços e a cabeça sobre a cama, chorava copiosamente. Sentou-se ao lado dela, as costas na cama, e puxou-a para si.

Os olhos dela não queriam perguntas. Os olhos dele não pediam respostas.

Sakura aninhou-se no peito de Syoran, que a abraçou como se ela fosse parte dele. Sentia a camisa molhada, ela chorava muito. Alisava-lhe os cabelos, cúmplice, angustiado. Levantou os olhos, displicente, e encontrou os de Mei Ling. A esposa compreendera tudo. Havia ali o amor que ela sempre ansiara, a cumplicidade e a segurança que ela nunca conhecera.

Preferiu sair. Ver Kinomoto ser beijada e abraçada por Xiao lembrava que ela, Mei Ling, não era a amada. Correu escada acima, cabeça em fogo. Uma assistentezinha qualquer não roubaria seu Xiao. Não SEU Xiao, que lhe fora prometido antes de nascer, que lhe fora confiado pelos experientes anciãos da família, que ela conhecia melhor que a si mesma... Jogou-se sobre a cama, encolheu-se embaixo das cobertas. Negava-se a chorar, agora era ser forte e afasta-lo dali.

- Aonde você colocou as minhas malas, Ling Ling?

- Aonde você vai, Xiao? – ela se levantava, o rosto ainda molhado pelas lágrimas iniciais.

- Tomoeda. – ele parecia sequer notá-la – O pai de Sakura faleceu, você viu como ela está... – os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas, mas logo as enxugou e se refez – Onde está minha camisa azul?

- Quero que saiba de uma coisa, Xiao.

- Meu barbeador elétrico, onde está? – olhou o rosto sério da esposa, parando a arrumação – E o que é, Mei Ling?

- Eu ia falar no café, mas com essa confusão que a senhorita Kinomoto arrumou, eu sei que na terminaremos o café...

- Não tenho o dia todo, Mei Ling! – seu tom de voz mostrava a irritação com que ouvia as palavras da esposa.

- Agora tem. – um sorriso vitorioso surgiu em seu rosto, enquanto agarrava com força as mãos do marido – Estou grávida!

Ela não planejara o silêncio que se seguiu.

- E então, Xiao? Não está contente?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galera, não se assustem, a fic não termina aqui! Aí vem a tão esperada Parte dois! Talvez demore um pouco (BASTANTE!) para postar, mas sejam um pouco pacientes e entendam essa pobre escritora que ainda não ganha sua vida escrevendo... T.T Voltaremos assim que pudermos! Beijões!


	4. Segunda parte: capítulo 1

Kisa Finalmente, férias! A pobre Kisa-chan ainda estava presa às benditas aulas de seu tirano curso de medicina, mas agora tudo será belo e feliz, as férias chegaram! Não imaginam o quanto eu ansiei para que a história chegasse a essa parte... E vocês logo entenderão o porquê...

Li Xiao Lang Quero realmente entender o porquê, mas de outra coisa... Por que eu sou o assanhado da história? Eu nem sou esse conquistador todo...

Kinomoto Sakura E por que eu sou sempre a mocinha ingênua e enganada? Não gosto de fazer só isso não...

Kisa Embora vocês não sejam meus nem de nenhum dos outros de fic, confesso que tenho alguma preferência por esse jeitinho safado do Syoran, acho que combina tão bem com o rostinho angelical que ele tem...

Li Xiao Lang Rostinho angelical? Você só pode estar brincando... Eu tenho um rosto masculino, ouviu? Masculino!

Kisa Mas isso me dá uma grande idéia, sem dúvidas... Mas pra isso teríamos de escrever história do tipo T ou M, e não tipo K como temos aqui...

Kinomoto Sakura Soltando as garrinhas, hein, Kisa-chan?

Kisa (risadinha afetada de anime, a exemplo a da Aeka do Tenchi Muio) Esperem, queridos leitores... Logo logo teremos uma nova historinha... (nova risadinha afetada)

Li Xiao Lang Pra que você foi dar a idéia, hein Sakura?

Kinomoto Sakura (risadinha afetada semelhante) Vou ser má com você, Syoran-kun...

Como vocês bem puderam entender, sim, teremos nova historinha em breve... E eu já a comecei, então, chega em breve, prometo... Mas vamos aos agradecimentos novamente, as nossas fiéis leitoras que sempre nos acompanham, obrigada meninas! Saky-Li, Vanessa Li, Yu207 e Hitsumei-chan, que disseram gostar dos capítulos até agora! Mas, embora eu quisesse muito, CCS não me pertence e nós devemos começar a história, não? Vamos lá!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PARECE UM CONTO DE FADAS

Segunda Parte: Era uma vez outra vez...

Primeiro capítulo: Sobre princesas e beijos

- Senhorita Yozume, eu preciso da papelada da compra da JapanCorp.

- Agora mesmo, senhor.

Desligou o telefone e virou-se para a grande janela de vidro atrás de si. Dali podia ver como a cidade mudara pouco naqueles três anos. Ouviu a porta da sala abrir, mas não era sua secretária quem entrava. Uma menininha, dois ou três anos, tentava abraçar os papéis que pedira. Por fim, no meio do caminho, a papelada espalhou-se pelo chão, embora ela tentasse insistentemente evitar que isso ocorresse. Largou o que ainda mantinha nas mãos e o olhou chorosamente:

- Ajuda, otou-san...

O chamara de pai? Seria aquela mais uma tentativa desesperada de Mei Ling para que desistisse do divórcio? A pequena o olhava, como se o analisasse, enquanto balançava a mãozinha gorducha, ainda chamando-o. Chegou-se a ela, sentando-se no chão e recebendo os papéis que ela recolhia e lhe entregava.

- Quem é você, pequena?

- Não briga com Nana-chan, não, briga não...

- Então você se chama Nana-chan, pequena hime? – ele acariciava levemente as bochechas rechonchudas.

- Sou Nadeshiko, otou-san.

Reconhecia aquele nome. Ainda mais, reconhecia algo familiar naquele semblante.

- Ela tem os seus olhos, não acha?

De fato. Os mesmos olhos incisivos e amendoados que ele bem conhecia. Do espelho.

- Achei que nunca mais ouviria sua voz, Sakura.

As vozes pareciam mais ásperas que se costume. Apesar disso, ambos se olhavam com tanta cumplicidade que ela se obrigou a desviar os olhos dos dele.

- Mas fico contente que ela continue tão quente e sedutora como antes...

- Só estou aqui pelas crianças.

- Suas filhas?

- Nossas filhas.

Sakura pôs no chão a garotinha que carregava. A pequenina correu para Syoran, agarrando-se a seu pescoço. Há quanto tempo esperava por aquela sensação? Apertou forte o corpinho frágil, que logo acresceu-se de outro, a outra garotinha também o abraçava.

- Contra todos os meus esforços, elas te amam.

- Tanto quanto você?

- Não quero ter essa conversa, Li.

- Por que não me chama mais de Syoran?

As meninas, curiosas com aquele novo personagem, vasculhavam o pai com suas ávidas mãozinhas: a barba por fazer, as mãos grandes, o cabelo desarrumado. Com a última pergunta, Sakura desviara sua atenção para aquela movimentação peculiar, que sequer Syoran notara com o desenrolar da conversa. Solícito, ele lhes ofereceu a mão espalmada, que ambas quiseram tocar.

- Como se chamam?

- Nadeshiko, que você já conheceu, e Tomoyo.

Tomou-as nos braços e, qual criança, perguntou com grande exaltação:

- Quem quer sorvete?

Todos queriam. Ao menos alguma doçura para feridas com tanto fel.

------------------------------------------------

O caminho todo em silêncio, a não ser pela algazarra natural das crianças. Sakura agora carregava uma aliança na mão esquerda, que Syoran não deixara de notar.

Sentaram-se em uma mesinha bem no fundo, onde poderiam conversar sem maiores incômodos. Sorvetes tomados, as crianças saíram para brincar, ladeadas por Wei, o segundo pai de Syoran. Mais que um empregado, Wei sempre lhe fora um amigo.

Sakura ainda remexia a papa em que se transformara seu sunday, pretexto para evitar aquele olhar penetrante pelo qual se apaixonara. É verdade que alguém tinha de começar a falar, mas não queria ser esse alguém.

- Você ainda não respondeu.

Por que a voz dele ainda fazia seu coração dar saltos?

- Do que você está falando?

Por que ela ainda se mantinha tão distante?

- Você não me chama mais de Syoran.

Ele tinha de começar lembrando de quando eram felizes?

- Não tenho motivos para ser íntima a você.

Poxa, ela não sabia que aquilo doía?

- Sinceramente queria que você não tivesse dito isso.

O silêncio encheu o ar com seu som ensurdecedor e doía mais que qualquer palavra que ela lhe havia dito.

- Elas têm quantos anos?

Os olhos e os lábios dela se encheram de sorrisos.

- Dois anos e oito meses.

- Nadeshiko era o nome da sua mãe.

- Era.

- Homenagem justa. Mas Tomoyo... Era o nome da sua amiga que morreu no dia...

- No dia em que nos separamos. Ela é a lembrança eterna do quanto você me fez sofrer.

Os olhos dela queriam demonstrar raiva, mas os dele liam, lá no fundo, o enorme amor que havia.

- Essa homenagem não foi justa...

Ele sorria. Por um momento quis esquecer todos os planos e se jogar nos braços dele. Embaixo daquela barba por fazer e daquela casca desgastada estava seu Syoran, seu eternamente...

- O que foi?

Pegou-se distraída, olhando-o. Virou o rosto, vermelha, procurando as crianças que brincavam com Wei.

- Você envelheceu. – respondeu sem olhá-lo.

- As perdas nos fazem envelhecer.

Ponto pra ele. Será que Syoran também a achava envelhecida?

- Conheço quando você me olha assim. Pra mim você está ainda mais linda.

Idiota! Será que não percebia que ela estava com raiva? Pior: será que não percebia que a reconquistava com cada palavra, em cada olhar? Não podia fazer aquilo, não devia fazer aquilo! Sabia que acabaria cedendo...

- Pare de falar assim, Li. Não quero nenhuma reconciliação com você.

- Mas eu quero.

Novo silêncio. Olhava-a esperando alguma resposta afirmativa e a obteve quando a respiração de Sakura se alterou visivelmente.

- Agora sou uma mulher casada, Li.

- Eu era casado quando nos conhecemos.

- Não vou me iludir novamente.

- Não foi uma ilusão. Era amor. Ainda é.

A mão dele se pusera sobre a sua, de leve. Sentiu o coração disparar e o corpo tremer, tantas lembranças em um simples toque...

- Você ainda treme quando eu te toco...

- Foi o susto. – retirou rapidamente a mão e desviou o olhar. Se trairia caso enfrentasse aqueles olhos cor de chocolate.

- Chamava-se desejo quando estávamos juntos...

- Não seja idiota, Syoran! – levantara-se, desconcertada, batendo forte com as mãos na mesa. Duas lágrimas grossas rolaram por seu rosto. – Eu não devia ter vindo, não devia...

- Sakura, Sakura espera! – conseguiu ainda segurá-la pelo braço.

- Por que você quer me fazer sofrer de novo? – seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Eu te esperei tanto... – puxou-a para si, pondo seus rostos a uma distância ínfima. – Tanto...

Beijou-a. Não interessava o que se passara naqueles três anos. Naquele momento estavam ali Li Syoran e Kinomoto Sakura, e eles se amavam. Muito.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emocionante, não? Adoro cenas de reencontros românticos... Pra quem ficou confuso, mais explicações nos capítulos seguintes... Beijinhos e até os próximos capítulos!


	5. Segunda parte: capítulo 2

Disclaimer

Kisa Olá, novamente, gentes! Que emoção chegarmos ao quinto capítulo, segundo da segunda parte! Sinto-me quase uma mãe que debuta seu filho... (olhar para o horizonte e brilhante)

Mokona Kisa-chan mamãe! Mokona não quer, não quer...

Kisa (ataque moe) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Amo o Mokonaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (agarra descaradamente o convidado) Mokoninha, Mokoninha... (quase sufoca o convidado) Mokonaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (larga dele, Kisa-chan!)

Mokona (já sem ar) Kisa-chan... Larga o Mokona...

Kisa (olhos tristes, alisando Mokona) Não largo não, ninguém me obriga, não largo...

Depois desse meu ataque por Mokona (eu AMO o Mokona! Principalmente o preto!), tenho infelizmente de dizer que CCS não me pertence... Que tristeza no coração... Mas tenho a alegria de dar meus agradecimentos às milhares de meninas que me escrevem reviews, e que hoje, egoistamente, não citarei (desculpem, meninas, mas com a entrada da nova fic eu temo me confundir, vocês não sabem o tanto que eu sou estabanada...). Obrigada, meninas, o apoio de vocês me mantém postando! Beijões! Vamos ao que interessa?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PARECE UM CONTO DE FADAS

Segunda Parte: Era uma vez outra vez...

Segundo Capítulo: Sobre contos de fadas e realidade

Domingo, paz e descanso mesmo no clã Li. Por que aquele telefone tinha de tocar tão cedo? Evitara ao máximo atender, mas a insistência já a fazia curiosa. Reconheceu de pronto à voz no fone:

- Sakura-chan?

- Yukito! Que bom que me ligou! Estou com tantas saudades... E Touya, como vai?

- As notícias que trago não são boas, Sakura-chan...

- Aconteceu algo com Touya?

- Não, Touya está bem. – Yukito fez uma pausa desconfortável – Com seu pai e Daidouji.

- Papai? Mas papai me falou que sairia de viagem com a mãe da Tomoyo e que o casamento com ela ia bem, o que pode estar errado?

Yukito contou detalhadamente. Fujitaka Kinomoto, sua nova esposa, a agora Sonomi Kinomoto, e sua enteada, Tomoyo Daidouji viajavam a passeio do Japão para Londres. Não se sabia ainda o porquê, o avião caíra a caminho, nenhum sobrevivente. Os corpos já seguiam para Tomoeda, assim como ele e Touya. O irmão a esperaria lá, em casa.

Pedia detalhes ao amigo, não queria acreditar em tudo que ouvira. Longe, os soluços do irmão chegavam a seus ouvidos, tão pungentes que antes de a comoverem, a surpreendiam. Jamais sequer ouvira Touya chorar, a não ser no enterro da mãe. Relembrando os momentos com o pai e o irmão, não ouviu as condolências e recomendações finais de Yukito.

Logo, não havia mais ninguém do outro lado da linha. Deu-se conta das lágrimas que involuntariamente molhavam-lhe o rosto. Só sentira falta semelhante àquela na morte da mãe, Nadeshiko, ainda assim era pequena demais para entender o que acontecia. Agora, porém, sabia exatamente do que se tratava. Perdia de uma só vez seu amado pai e sua melhor amiga. Largou o fone e sentiu o corpo cair, inerte, ao lado da cama. Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi gritar, o grito mais profundo e dolorido que já dera.

Súbito, a porta de seu quarto veio abaixo e ela pôde ver um desesperado Syoran, que a abraçava com força. Não queria saber como ele adivinhara o que precisava, era tão reconfortante estar com ele... Ficaram assim, em silêncio, até a atenção dele voltar-se para o telefone caído ao chão. Sem largá-la, apertou o botão da rediscagem e a voz doce de Yukito esclareceu tudo. Era para Tomoeda que Sakura deveria ir.

- Sakura, – ele puxava seu rosto encharcado, os olhos amendoados passando confiança – se quiser podemos ir o quanto antes.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Vou fazer minhas malas, vou com você.

- Não, Syoran – tentava limpar as lágrimas, que ainda caiam – Mei Ling pode desconfiar...

- Vou com você. Não se preocupe com mais nada.

Mas ele não veio. Em seu lugar, Mei Ling, que lhe entregou um calhamaço volumoso de dinheiro.

- Vá embora.

O rosto dela transmitia algo que Sakura não soube identificar de início. Era ódio.

- O que há, senhora?

- Vá embora logo, sua vagabundazinha de quinta! Achou realmente que teria algum cacife pra roubar o MEU Xiao?

Não acreditava no que ouvia. Ela não via seu estado? Acabara de perder o pai! Acabara de ficar órfã! Era uma louca ou o quê? Mas não se deixaria abalar, ela ainda pagava seu salário... Engoliu a humilhação e tentou argumentar:

- Senhora Li, eu...

- Desista! – o rosto dela se tornara excessivamente vermelho – Xiao não vai sair dessa casa! Ele nunca abandonaria o filho... – Mei Ling acariciava o ventre – Mesmo que eu tenha de inventar esse filho!

O olhar dela chegava a amedrontar Sakura. Mas agora fora humilhação demais, que se danassem salário, emprego, qualquer razão que tinha. Agora aquela louca iria ouvir.

- Posso ir embora, mas não vou ser destratada por nada! – limpava as lágrimas – Não tenho culpa de ser mais amada que você, tampouco de ele preferir a mim. – pegou sua mala, já arrumada – Mas vou deixá-lo ficar. Você precisa dele, eu não.

Sakura tentou passar pela porta, mas Mei Ling a segurou. Havia algo mais.

- Não esqueça do dinheiro. – os olhos dela eram triunfantes – Xiao mandou que eu entregasse pessoalmente.

Aquela era a gota. Seu Syoran, tão companheiro há poucos minutos e agora... Dinheiro! Nunca perdoaria aquele homem pela humilhação, pela sensação de sujeira que sentiu, nojo de si própria e das coisas a que se submetera por ele. Dinheiro! O calhamaço foi parar na cara de Mei Ling.

- Não preciso de nada seu ou dele.

Controlou-se ao máximo, o choro preso na garganta prestes a explodir. Mas não daria aquela vitória a Mei Ling. Nunca. Atravessou a porta como se nada ocorrera, a porta fechando-se atrás de si, fechando qualquer tentativa de sonho que tivera. Syoran ainda tentou alcançá-la, mas sequer olhou para trás aos seus chamados. Tomou um táxi e seguiu para o aeroporto.

A volta de Tomoeda foi difícil, mas Londres não traria tantas lembranças da tragédia. Ou das tragédias, como gostava de se referir. Logo descobriu a gravidez. A notícia de que eram gêmeas lhe trouxe alma nova. Tinha de recomeçar a vida, aqueles dois pequenos seres dentro dela precisariam que estivesse inteira. Encontrara o marido dentre os amigos que a visitaram na volta a Londres. Antes que a gravidez pudesse ser percebida, casaram-se.

Três longos anos, ajudada por Touya, Yukito e o esposo, para alimentar, banhar e fazer dormir as duas jóias que agora possuía. Então, as crianças começaram a perguntar pelo verdadeiro pai, que ela nunca lhes escondera, mostrando em fotos que ainda tinha, e Sakura creu que chegara o fatídico momento do reencontro.

Seu único medo era revê-lo. Ou mais, seu maior medo era o que sentia por Syoran. A força daquele sentimento a fizera amante, mãe solteira e mulher de alguém que considerava mais um benfeitor que um marido. A força daquele sentimento poderia desmontar sua vidinha de boneca.

Assustadoramente era exatamente isso que queria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Confesso a vocês que gosto e me empolgo escrevendo brigas... Então espero não ter exagerado na agressividade... E pra vocês que ficaram curiosas sobre a versão de Syoran deste episódio, aguardem, ela virá! Beijões e até o próximo capítulo!


	6. Segunda parte: capítulo 3

Disclaimer

Kisa Ohaio, minasan! Nossa, aulas de japonês a jato, hein? Dois amigos meus estão apaixonados pela cultura japonesa e resolveram fazer japonês, imaginem... Daí, acabei pedindo uma coisinha de japonês pra eles... Mas nem se animem, Kisa-chan não é lá muito boa nas línguas orientais...

Night Tenjo Ah, você é perfeita mesmo não sabendo muitas línguas, Kisa-chan...

Kisa O trabalho da Kronos Heaven não é divino? Pedi um boneco da série Amantes Noturnos e dei o mesmo nome do boneco de Zettai Kareshi... Kisa-chan tem muitas idéias... Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu...

Night Kisa-chan ordena, Night faz...

Kisa Comentei que pedi um adicional de obediência cega? Huhuhuhuhuhu... É melhor acabar logo esse disclaimer, minha mente pulula de idéias nada convencionais... HUHUHUHUHUHUHU...

Não se assustem, eu não pedi um bonequinho da Kronos Heaven (embora tenha certeza de que trabalharia anos e anos para pagar um, e sem pena, se a empresa existisse...), além do que Zettai Kareshi não me pertence, tampouco CCS, para meu total desgosto... (Eu quero um Night em forma de Syoran!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Buáááááááááááááááááá)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PARECE UM CONTO DE FADAS

Segunda Parte: Era uma vez outra vez...

Terceiro Capítulo: A magia do amor...

Jogou Syoran para longe de si e seguiu para onde estavam Wei e as meninas. Estava ainda atordoada, o beijo reacendera tudo o que já sentira por ele. Nadeshiko e Tomoyo relutavam em se separar dos brinquedos do parquinho da sorveteria e choravam copiosamente a partida, acalmando-se apenas à aproximação do pai.

- Opa, nada de choro, minhas pequenas... – passava as mãos nas lágrimas de cada uma, recebendo fungadas e acenos afirmativos de cabeça – Otou-san promete que leva quem não chorar a um parque de diversões enorme, hum? Que tal?

- Que que é enorme, otou-san? – Tomoyo se aproximara de Syoran, falando-lhe ao ouvido.

- É deste tamanhão. – Syoran abria os braços o máximo que podia, para tentar exemplificar o tamanho.

Os olhinhos brilhavam à simples possibilidade do programa prometido, revelando dois sorrisos amplos, agradecidos. Logo, penduraram-se ao pescoço de Syoran, que as abraçava em retorno, um sorriso maior que o das crianças.

Canalha! Em poucas horas já ganhara suas meninas! E ainda fingia que nada de errado acontecera! Safado! Aquele sorriso sempre a derretia... Não. Tinha de ser dura com ele. Inflexível.

- Amanhã. Amanhã você pode pedir ao Wei para pega-las no hotel. Por agora, vamos tomar um banho, não é, meus amores? – estendeu os braços para pegá-las, recebendo em resposta um abraço ainda maior delas ao pai – Vamos! Naa-chan! Too-chan!

- Otou-san pode ir com a gente?

- Não, Nadeshiko, papai não pode...

- 'Tou-san pode sim! – Syoran ria da crescente impaciência de Sakura – Otou-san VAI sim, não é, Sakura?

- Não, você não vai. E não influencie minhas filhas...

- Nossas filhas. – os olhos dele brilhavam de uma maneira desconcertante.

- Que seja! – perdera o controle por um momento, mas precisava recobrá-lo – Não finja para elas como fingiu pra mim. – abaixara o rosto, para não encará-lo.

- Vamos voltar a esse assunto? Nós já não tínhamos feito as pazes?

- Como é?

- O nosso beijo...

- O quê? Ah, quando você deliberadamente se aproveitou de um momento de... de... – Sakura gaguejava – de descontrole pra me agarrar? Bom, pois... pois o senhor está muito enganado, senhor Li... Redondamente enganado... – ela se enrijecera por completo, descomposta pela menção ao beijo.

- Tudo bem, depois quem finge sou eu... Wei, traga o carro. As meninas estão apressadas!

Ele já estava de costas para ela, que o virou bruscamente, quase o derrubando pelo peso das meninas.

- Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Levar vocês?

- Não vai não. – ela tentava retirar as crianças dos braços dele, mas elas se recusavam, sem largá-lo um instante sequer.

- Pára logo com isso, Sakura! Foi você quem as trouxe e já quer tirá-las de mim? Vou com vocês e pronto!

Não teve outra alternativa. No hotel, tentou despedir-se dele no saguão, sem sucesso. Pelo menos ele a ajudaria a dar banho nas crianças, na falta do marido...

- O que eu tenho de fazer?

- Primeiro tire sua camisa e os sapatos.

- Se queria me ver sem roupa, era só dizer... – ele exibia um sorriso malicioso.

- Pra não molhar, Li. – viu o rosto dele abrir um sorriso convidativo e fez-se brava – Não, melhor ainda, não tira a camisa não. Deixa molhar.

- Calma, já tirei, já tirei...

Sakura retirava os vestidinhos sujos de sorvete, Syoran as carregava para a banheira. Retirou ela também sua blusa, ficando de sutiã e saia.

- Deixa pra fazer strip mais tarde, quando estivermos sozinhos...

- Olha a brincadeirinha, Li. – não conseguiu segurar o riso – Sem graça...

Por um momento, creu-se a única adulta naquele recinto, Syoran participava de uma guerra de espuma com as meninas, já fora puxado duas vezes para a banheira, quase se afogara em ambas e, para completar, puxara Sakura também. Saldo do banho: duas crianças limpas e dois adultos encharcados. Vestidas as pequenas, ela pediu tempo para um banho.

Mal ouviu o chuveiro, Syoran bipou Wei. Depois de alguma conversa de pé de ouvido e mexe-remexe de gavetas, o motorista levava Nadeshiko e Tomoyo. O rapaz retirou a roupa molhada e trocou por um dos roupões que achou no armário. Sakura terminara. Era agora ou nunca.

Saiu enrolada em uma toalha e secava um cabelo com outra. Vendo-se só com ele e estranhou.

- E as meninas? – ela dava-lhe as costas.

- Estão bem. Agora somos nós.

Ele aproximou-se e, aproveitando-se do curtíssimo cabelo dela, beijou-lhe a nuca. Duas grossas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Sakura.

- Syoran... – a voz tremida deu lugar a um imperativo áspero – Mais uma vez quer que eu seja seu brinquedinho? – ela continuava imóvel – Mais uma vez a sua bonequinha deve satisfazê-lo? Não quero mais. – ela se virara, demonstrando o rosto transtornado – Não quero.

- Você não é um brinquedinho. Quem te disse isso? Eu não...

- Não se justifique. As amantes não recebem justificativas, apenas beijos vazios e abraços sem calor. O problema é que agora eu sou a esposa.

- Sakura, mas o que... o que está acontecendo? Nem mesmo você acredita no que está dizendo...

Syoran fez menção de abraçá-la, mas ela livrou-se bruscamente.

- Vai embora daqui. – o som saiu baixo, seu rosto voltado para o chão.

- Sakura...

- Vai embora! – o grito doído o fez recuar – Por favor! – ela agora irrompera em choro – Vai embora!

Syoran saiu batendo a porta. Sakura caiu sobre a cama, chorava copiosamente. Será que ele não percebia que sua mágoa era tão grande quanto seu amor? A camisa dele ficara sobre a cama. Agarrou-se a ela como a um último fio de esperança, as lágrimas molhavam o tecido fino, queria sair dali correndo, agarrá-lo pelo pescoço, dizer que estava louca, amá-lo até o fim de suas energias... Fora melhor assim. Voltaria para o marido sabendo que Syoran a odiaria para sempre. Seria o estímulo para continuar casada.

Do lado de fora, Syoran sentara-se ao lado da porta, pensava cada palavra que ouvira de Sakura. Como pudera ser tão estúpido de não notar? Amava-a acima de amor, ódio, alianças... Amava-a, simples desde o início. Não podia ficar ali vendo-a odiá-lo. Tinha de fazê-la feliz, mesmo que isso significasse sua infelicidade completa. Mas isso não acabaria assim.

Abriu a porta do quarto, Sakura chorava debruçada em sua camisa. Sentou-se ao lado dela, acariciou de leve sua cabeça, logo postando seus lábios na orelha dela:

- Não chora... Se a minha presença te faz sofrer tanto, eu vou embora. Eu só quero te fazer feliz, você e as filhas lindas que nós tivemos... – a voz dele começava a ficar embargada – Eu não devia te dizer isso, mas se você vai me esquecer, só não esquece uma coisa: eu te amo mais do que tudo. Chega a doer, sabe? – ela podia sentir as lágrimas tímidas dele escorrerem por sua orelha, logo juntando-se às suas – Eu vou embora sem remorsos se você disser que não me ama mais. Mas você tem de dizer isso olhando nos meus olhos.

Syoran virou o rosto de Sakura. Hesitaram por algum tempo, mas não adiantava, era mais forte que os dois. Beijaram-se como se só aquilo fosse lhes manter vivos. Logo eram um só novamentegrimas molhavam o tecido fino, queria sair dali correndo, agarropiosamente. ompletar, puxara Sakura tamb--------

ena, se a empr. Presa aos braços dele, sequer soube por quanto tempo ficaram ali, não importava. Sabia apenas que aquela noite, se acabasse ali, compensava os três anos longe dele.

Debruçada no peito de Syoran, ouvindo sua respiração, imaginava como seria uma vida ao lado dele. Sentiu a mão dele apertá-la de leve, certificava-se de que Sakura ainda estava ali. Foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio:

- Você devia brigar mais vezes comigo.

- Como é?

- Se lá, eu fico mais inspirado...

- Cachorro! – ela sorria e batia nele – Você não toma jeito não?

Syoran a puxou e então deitou-se sobre ela.

- Está ficando tarde. Não acha que está na hora de ir pra casa?

- Mei Ling está te esperando, não é? Eu sabia. – tentava tirar o corpo dele de cima do seu – Eu sabia que era tudo fingimento...

- Ei, ei... – segurava-a embaixo de si – Não confia em mim, não? Ling Ling e eu nos separamos. Estou dizendo para nós – eu e você – irmos para casa. Entendeu agora?

- Acho que balancei você demais... – ele riu largamente – Enlouqueceu? Eu moro em Londres! Estou a quilômetros de casa...

- É uns dois ou três. Vista-se. Vou bipar o Wei. Consegue arrumar suas em malas, em, vejamos, cinco minutos?

O rosto dela mostrava a enorme incredulidade que ela tinha no que ele dizia.

- As coisas das meninas já foram, só faltam as suas.

Sakura correu ao armário, as roupas e as malas das meninas realmente não estavam lá.

- O que foi que você fez?

- A essa hora as meninas já estão dormindo no quarto delas...

- Syoran, nós chegamos hoje, não haveria tempo pra arrumar um quarto pras meninas e...

- E desde quando eu preciso de mais de meia hora pra mudar um lugar? Não lembra de Madrid?

- Você é louco!

- Não. – puxou-a para a cama – Eu sou o máximo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um momento de relaxamento no meio de tanta briga... O que acharam? Bom, se gostaram, acompanhem que vêm mais emoções por aí... Se não gostaram, acompanhem que vêm reviravoltas por aí... KKKKKKK! Dualidade completa, hum? Esperem pelos próximos capítulos e, para não esquecer, obrigada às meninas que acompanham e me mandam lindas reviews! Eu as adoro e respondo se der, ok? Beijões!


	7. Segunda parte: capítulo 4

Disclaimer

Yamashina Kisa Mais e mais reviews... Eu nunca achei que fosse receber tantas reviews... Estou no céu... Obrigada crianças iluminadas que perdem seus preciosos minutos lendo os devaneios da mente solitária de Kisa-chan... Depois de tempos sem escrever por motivos diversos – e eles são realmente diversos e adversos – Kisa-chan retorna pedindo desculpas e agradecendo às preciosas reviews... Aliás, é melhor um profissional para pedir as desculpas...

Sohma Ritsu GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI!

Yamashina Kisa Obrigada, Ritsu, já chega...

Sohma Ritsu Gomen! Gomen por me estender demais! Gomenasai! GOMENASAI! Desculpas às pessoas que me lêem, desculpas às pessoas que me convidaram, desculpas às pessoas que têm o meu nome... Gomen! Gomenasai! GOMENASAI!

Yamashina Kisa Ok, enquanto esperamos Rit-chan terminar suas desculpas, leiam a fic!

Não podemos esquecer: CCS não pertence à Kisa-chan, tampouco Furuba e Ritsu Sohma, embora eu realmente goste desse macaquinho... HUHU!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PARECE UM CONTO DE FADAS

Segunda Parte: Era uma vez outra vez...

Quarto Capítulo: Os anos na torre

Os olhos brilhantes de Mei Ling contrastavam com a lividez de seu rosto. Grávida? Como Mei Ling poderia estar grávida assim, repentinamente? Justo quando Sakura mais precisava dele? Largou bruscamente as mãos da esposa e levantou-se, voltando às malas que arrumava antes.

- Xiao, você ouviu o que eu disse?

- Ouvi, Ling Ling. Quando eu e Sak., digo, a senhorita Kinomoto voltarmos, comemoraremos a grande notícia.

Não havia sequer um esboço de felicidade nas palavras. A aflição dele se tornara apenas mais vívida, mais premente de resolução. Sequer notou quando Mei Ling saiu rapidamente do quarto, tão preocupado em arrumar as malas com rapidez.

E agora? Mei Ling grávida! O herdeiro que ele e os anciãos sempre esperaram, a criança que teria o dever de cuidar dos negócios quando ele se fosse, que teria o direito de usufruir do império que seu pai, e antes dele seu avô haviam montado e ele multiplicara infinitamente... Repentinamente esse pequenino parecia inoportuno, incômodo até. Censurava-se por pensar daquela forma, imagine, um filho inoportuno... Logo pra ele, Syoran, que adorava crianças...

As mãos sobre a cabeça, encostou a testa na porta do grande guarda-roupas de mogno, sem forças para uma decisão que, tinha certeza, não poderia mais adiar. Sakura era a mulher que queria, a mulher que amava, e aquele momento de tristeza apenas clareara os fatos em sua mente. Ficar com ela seria não somente lógico, como prazeroso. A realidade, porém, era que Mei Ling estava grávida e, por mais que quisesse, não poderia mudar isso. E mais, não poderia abandonar a esposa, sim, pois o fato de Ling Ling ser sua esposa apenas complicava mais os planos com a amante...

- Ainda arrumando as malas, meu amor?

Mei Ling voltara ao quarto, não adiaria mais:

- Mei Ling, eu vou dizer isso o mais claro que eu puder: quero o divórcio.

A esposa inicialmente baixou os olhos, e ele já estava pronto para enxugar-lhe as lágrimas quando um sorriso irrompeu no silêncio.

- Pela Kinomoto? – levantou-se, ainda rindo, e tomou as mãos de Syoran – Eu já cuidei disso, meu amor...

- Você o quê? – largou as mãos da esposa com rispidez – O que... O que você...

- Eu a mandei embora, Xiao.

Sakura fora embora? Não podia crer, há pouco ele lhe dissera que o esperasse e... Ela ainda poderia estar na porta, ansiosa, esperando por ele, podia... Tinha de correr, tinha de alcançá-la, ir com ela, ela não poderia abandoná-lo assim! Correu para fora do quarto, o corredor pareceu imenso. Ouvia os passos de Mei Ling atrás de si, a voz dela prenunciando a tragédia:

- Não precisa se despedir dela, Xiao, eu fiz isso por você...

O grande portão fechava-se, encerrando atrás de si uma silhueta feminina, aquele corpo que ele conhecia como parte de si. Gritou, mas nenhum dos seus gritos desesperados parecia surtir efeito sobre ela. Sakura saíra, sem sequer olhar para trás.

Chegou a correr atrás do táxi, pensou em comprar passagens para Tomoeda imediatamente e, quem sabe, chegar lá antes mesmo dela, ou ainda ligar para todos os aeroportos e exigir que barrassem qualquer tentativa de embarque de Sakura, mas sua mente parecia não mais comandar o corpo. Desabou ali mesmo, de joelhos, as lágrimas correndo sem controle sobre o rosto.

Mei Ling observava, da porta, o desespero do marido. Nunca vira Syoran tão desnorteado, tão abatido. Que espécie de amor era aquele, que acorrentava seu Xiao a ponto de deixá-lo sem rumo? Sem rumo, mas em casa, com ela. Por mais forte que fosse aquele maldito amor, conseguira vencê-lo. Agora era tomar os espólios da guerra, calcular os prejuízos e rumar para casa. 

Foi até Syoran e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, tocando-lhe de leve o braço, para levantá-lo.

- Vem, querido, vamos entrar, não há mais o que fazer aqui...

Preferiria a morte que aquele olhar. As lágrimas deixavam os olhos cor de âmbar ainda mais tristes, de um profundo tão funesto quanto as águas de um mar revolto. Nunca havia visto tanto ódio.

- Realmente não há mais o que eu fazer aqui.

Syoran enxugou as lágrimas e levantou-se devagar. Parecia sem equilíbrio, por duas vezes quase caiu no caminho até a porta, mas continuou. Subiu ao quarto e apanhou as malas.

- O que você vai fazer, Xiao? Você não vai... Por favor me diga que não vai atrás daquela mulher, daquela... Daquela vadia destruidora de lares!

Syoran tomou-a pelo braço e chegou a levantar a mão, mas se deteve. 

- CALE A SUA BOCA! – largou-a novamente e pegou as malas – Você não merece nem que eu te bata...

- Xiao, aonde você vai? Xiao! XIAO!

Passou aquela noite em um hotel. Por duas semanas, tentou desesperadamente falar com Sakura, ligou, deixou recados, ouviu desaforos de Touya, mas nunca a voz de Sakura. A ordem era expressa, nenhuma ligação dele deveria ser passada a ela. Cansado de ligar, foi a Tomoeda, de onde ela já havia partido. A Londres, onde Touya e Yukito ainda moravam, mas tudo que ouviu foram desculpas e mais desculpas. Ela não queria vê-lo.

Mei Ling insistia em uma tentativa de reconciliação, mas Syoran não cedeu e a separação saiu em um ano. Dali então, sua vida se reduzira ao trabalho e a fugir de Mei Ling. Sem Sakura, não precisaria procurar por felicidade, não encontraria.

-------------------------------

- Acorda, Sakura, precisamos ir. – beijava-lhe o rosto ternamente – Havia me esquecido o quanto você é preguiçosa!

Sakura apenas sorriu. Não haviam conseguido se desgrudar a noite toda, resultado: haviam dormido no hotel. Syoran já se encontrava devidamente vestido, deitado sobre ela na cama. Vestiu-se o mais rápido que ele permitiu, saindo logo em seguida para uma breve caminhada, dois ou três quarteirões separavam o hotel de uma luxuosa casa.

- Seja bem vinda à nossa casa. – Syoran a abraçou por trás, falando-lhe ao ouvido – É aqui que nós seremos felizes!

Sakura deu-lhe um sorriso triste. Syoran parecia ainda não ter entendido a realidade. Estava casada, tinha um marido, uma casa, um emprego e, assim como ele fizera com ela, não estava disposta a abandonar nada daquilo. Apenas pensava como ele.

- Acho que fiz um bom trabalho com esse lugar, veja se gosta...

Quando as portas se abriram, Sakura não pôde acreditar. A decoração da casa era idêntica à de um hotel em que haviam ficado em Madrid, em uma viagem em comemoração a seu aniversário. Syoran preparara jantares, reservara um andar inteiro somente para os dois, cobrira a cama de pétalas de rosas... Ganhou uma gargantilha de ouro branco dele, com dois S unidos... Nunca pudera usá-la em nenhum lugar público, a vida de amante não lhe permitia essas regalias...

- Não ganho nem um beijinho pelo esforço?

Beijou-o com ardor. Aquele homem existia, a amava, dera-lhe duas filhas lindas e se mostrava inteiramente livre para ela. Sua vida certinha em Londres resistiria a isso?

Foram separados pelo toque do celular de Sakura. Era bom pensar na resposta rápido, pois seu marido estava do outro lado da linha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ai, é doloroso fazer o Syoran sofrer... Relutei muito em escrever esse capítulo, mas era necessário mostrar o lado dele também... Mas também adoro mostrar as peripécias carinhosas dele... Não é um fofo? Quero um Syoran pra miiiiiiiiiiiiim! (Quem não quer?) Bom, mas agora só no próximo capítulo. Conseguirá Sakura se decidir? Conseguirá o casal mais fofo da Terra ficar junto? Essas e outras inúmeras perguntas que vocês estão se fazendo, só no próximo capítulo... Beijões! 


	8. Segunda parte: capítulo 5

Disclaimer

Yamashina Kisa Ki-chan! Sim, após uma quase vida sem sequer abrir o Word, Ki-chan retorna... Gomen, queridos leitores, é que Ki tem uma identidade secreta um pouco complicada de manter... Mas, vamos ao que mais interessa: os agradecimentos! Agradecendo mais uma vez aos amiguinhos fofos que lêem e fazem questão de deixar suas marquinhas através das reviews! Aos que não deixaram review, não se sintam excluídos, eu às vezes também não sei o que escrever depois de ler capítulos... Então, obrigada por lerem e acompanharem a atrapalhada Ki!

Eiri Yuki Você não sabe o que escrever nem antes nem depois dos capítulos, você quis dizer...

Yamashina Kisa AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Ataque do coração) Vou morrer agoraaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eiri... Eiri... Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Amo... Amo... Amo vocêÊEÊÊEÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! Eu acho que vou... Acho que vou...

Eiri Yuki Menos, hum? Pareceu mais aquele baka do Shuichi... Agora escreva o seu capítulo e mostre que tem algum talento, ao contrário daquele baka...

Yamashina Kisa (escrevendo na velocidade da luz) Vou vencer o Shu-chan e ficar com Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

*Desculpem a loucura, mas é que eu sou alucinada pelo Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Amo Gravitation de paixão!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mas essa é outra propriedade que não me pertence...

Por hora, Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo a todos!

Agora a festa da NR fica por conta da Nanduxa! Go Natsumi!

N.R.: Quando vejo a Kisa fala GO NATSUMI, eu lembro de Speed Racer, filme que eu não tive a oportunidade de ver(ainda), mas que no pôster falava GO 2008! Hasuhauaha

É inevitável lembrar disso.... (continua lá embaixo, para os bons seres que tiverem paciência de ler)

Advertisement: CCS não nos pertence, mas o Syoran nosso de cada dia está guardado em algum lugar da dimensão paralela a esta. Por favor, aquela felizarda que encontrar o portal ao mundo dos Syorans, avisar. Thanks!

___________________________________________________________________________

PARECE UM CONTO DE FADAS

Segunda Parte: Era uma vez outra vez...

Quinto Capítulo: A princesa amaldiçoada

CASA.

Nenhuma outra informação aparecia no visor do aparelho celular. As correntes voltavam, como em um passe de mágica, a aprisionar seus sonhos. No fim do seu conto de fadas, a princesa continuara enclausurada, a carruagem não saíra do estágio abóbora e a vida assalariada com os anões se mantinha por todos esses anos... Olhou novamente seu príncipe encantado. Ele continuava ali, estendendo-lhe escadas, cordas e beijos salvadores, mas ela tinha medo de sair da torre mais alta do castelo e cair na realidade. Era alto demais...

- Mochi mochi.

A voz saiu mais baixa que de costume. Do outro lado da linha, apenas instruções. A cada minuto tinha menos certeza de conseguir completar o que viera fazer ali.

- Mas Eriol... Não, eu sei...

Syoran a observava, ela não poderia dar nenhuma dica, soltar nenhuma palavra que pudesse comprometer o sigilo de tudo... Sua vontade era gritar, dizer que não faria nada daquilo, que queria o divórcio...

- Tudo bem, querido. Dois dias é tudo que vou precisar. Pode marcar.

No fundo queria aquilo também. Não, não era vingança era apenas o bem estar de suas crianças colocado em primeiro lugar...

Fechou o celular e voltou aos braços de Syoran, em um abraço tão apertado quanto pôde. Pedir perdão abriria muitas dúvidas. O silêncio era a melhor alternativa naquele momento.

- O que houve Sakura?

- Meu marido quer que eu volte em dois dias. Marcou as passagens e tudo...

- E quem disse que você vai voltar? – o sorriso dele era tão sincero que chegou a acreditar por alguns segundos – Eu não vou te perder de novo!

- Você não pode perder o que será sempre seu. – se desvencilhou dele, passando a olhar um quadro na parede – As meninas têm escola, eu tenho de voltar à empresa, a vida continua apesar de você, Li Syoran... – olhou-o novamente, uma lágrima solitária escorrendo pelo rosto – E apesar do meu amor por você.

Recebeu novo abraço, interrompido pela algazarra das crianças.

- Mamãe!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu perguntei pro Wei ontem e ele disse que você já tinha ido dormir... Por que não me deu beijinho de boa noite? – Nadeshico, já completamente coberta de tinta, trazia um papel, provavelmente onde deveria repousar todo aquele colorido. Tomoyo a acompanhava, não menos suja, com outro desenho indecifrável.

- É que a mamãe estava dando beijinhos de boa noite no papai. – Syoran apressou-se a explicar, puxando Nadeshico para seus braços – Mas ela estava com tanto soninho que acabou dormindo com o papai...

- Claro que não, papai! – a pequena ria das palavras dele, a pequenina mão, parte rosa parte verde cobrindo a boca – Meninos e meninas não dormem no mesmo quarto! – Tomoyo acompanhava a risada, logo sendo também erguida aos braços paternos.

- Mamãe não dorme no mesmo quarto que o marido dela? – a satisfação da confirmação era evidente.

- Claro que não, né, papai! – as risadinhas continuavam, agora acompanhadas pelas de Syoran – Nana-chan já disse, você não ouviu?

- Pois o papai é muito medroso e precisa que a mamãe durma com ele sempre... – o olhar malicioso para Sakura denunciava as quintas intenções – Vocês deixam?

- Se quiser a gente pode ficar com vocês também, viu? Por que eu e a Momo-chan somos corajosas e não temos medo de nada! – abraçaram Syoran, como para dissipar-lhe qualquer medo – Quer papai?

- Claro que eu quero! – abraçou-as de volta – Agora digam uma coisa pro papai... O que vocês achariam de morar aqui, na casa do papai, comigo e a mamãe? – buscou o olhar de Sakura, mas ela já havia se afastado deles, celular novamente ao ouvido.

Os olhos das duas pequenas brilharam à oferta. Mas havia algo que ele não calculara: apesar da vontade evidente, uma escuridão súbita nublou os olhinhos.

- Papai, a gente pode trazer o tio Eriol também? – Tomoyo foi a primeira a externar o entrave – É que nós somos a família dele, pai... Ele tem de vir com a gente!

Sakura pôde ouvir o finalzinho do diálogo. Tomou as filhas no colo, apesar das carinhas surpresas e da relutância inicial de Syoran, levando-as pelo caminho que elas mesmas lhe indicavam estar antes. Voltou pouco depois, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- O que estava fazendo? Ele é a família delas! Ele é o pai que elas não tinham até ontem!

- Disse bem: elas não tinham. Agora eu estou aqui. Pronto pra cumprir o meu papel de pai. – agarrou-lhe o braço – Pronto pra cumprir a função que você me negou.

- Quer saber de uma coisa: não vou esperar 2 dias. Vamos resolver logo isso!

Desvencilhou-se do braço dele, sem que Syaoran entendesse o que se passava. Celular em punho, falava, em um chinês fluente, algo sobre entrega de papéis e contrato imediato. Poucos minutos depois, a campainha tocava, ao que ela se adiantou à empregada e abriu. Um executivo da JIN HUANG LIM.

- Trouxe os papéis da compra da Hiiragizawa?

O olhar dela era agora frio, nada da sua Sakura restava naquelas palavras secas. Negócios. Apenas negócios.

- Como a senhora pediu, senhora Hiiragizawa.

Senhora Hiiragizawa. Sakura Hiiragizawa. Aquela era a pessoa sem sentimentos à sua frente agora. Ela pegou os documentos com rapidez e os repassou a Syoran.

- Assine, eu quero voltar logo pra casa.

- O que você está fazendo? Quer me enlouquecer? – virou-se a seu empregado – Volte à empresa e avise que não irei hoje.

Quando a porta se fechou, ele pode perceber a realidade. Os olhos dela estavam marejados, as mãos trêmulas.

- Foi por isso que seu marido permitiu que viesse? Para me convencer a efetuar a compra?

- ASSINE! – ela balançava as folhas perante Syoran – Assine e acabe logo com isso!

- Me diga o que está acontecendo. – aproximou-se dela em um abraço protetor – Eu posso ajudar você... Basta que me diga...

Sakura irrompeu em um choro frenético. Sua clausura estava ali, ele não via?

-----------------------------------------------

HOHOHO! Ki-chan de volta! Esse capítulo é bomba puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuura!KKKK! Confesso a vocês que essa é a terceira versão dele... Queria escrever de uma maneira que a magia do suspense não deixasse a situação final bem na cara... Acho que consegui! Tudo bem que o capítulo ficou meio complicado e meio demorado (tá, megas demorado!), mas é necessário pra que vocês entendam o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente, quando vamos começar uma nova etapa na história... Estava ansiosa pra escrever essa parte! Hey, Ki está escrevendo mais do que deve hoje... Será que ainda é efeito da enxurrada de panetones? Beijões a todos e esperem o próximo chappie, ele virá logo! Feliz 2009!

N.R.: Adorei o chappie Ki-chan! E quero ler o outro logo T_T

Que ótimo presente de natal!!! Adorei!

Desejo a todos boas festas, diversão e um maravilhoso 2009!!! Estou sendo senão a ki-chan não consegue postar!!! Beijos pessoal!!

E Reviews, hein??


	9. Terceira parte: capítulo 1

Disclaimer

Kisa Kaze no Mai Yamashina Olá, olá! Hohoho! Mais rápido do que vocês esperavam, hein? Dessa vez eu meio que caí da cama pra escrever esse chappie... Um momento insone... Sem a presença de convidados, pelo avançado da hora, vamos seguir direto ao...

Convidada desconhecida CHAPPIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kisa Enlouqueceu, foi? (dando um Kisa chop) Não pode gritar, são 02:34, os vizinhos estão dormindo!

Convidada desconhecida (fazendo beicinho) Não precisa gritar com a Nana-chan...

Kisa (afagando-a) Tá bom, tá bom...

Nadeshico Li EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (correndo para fora) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kisa Já disse que não pode gritar, NADESHICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Disclaimer curtinho, só pra divertir... Mas deveras são 02:36 agora, então vamos logo começar a escrever, afinal, quero acabar antes que amanheça... HOHOHO

Advertisement: CCS definitivamente não me pertence, mas eu deveras ando tentada a fazer propostas indecentes a um certo personagem que me interessa... KKK

Hoje, infelizmente, vou postar sem a supervisão da Nanduxa, que se encontra no exterior e não vai ter tempo para gastar com as besteiras da Ki. Mas o chappie é dedicado a você, Natsumi! Kiss internacional!HOHOHO!

___________________________________________________________________________

PARECE UM CONTO DE FADAS

Terceira parte: Para sempre? Feliz.

Primeiro capítulo: A chegada do príncipe

Eram onze da manhã, mas o fog londrino ainda não se dissipara. A segunda-feira era calma na escolinha Ray of Light, embora àquela hora a maioria das meninas já estivesse no pátio, esperando calmamente pelos pais.

O Rolls Roice preto parou rente à calçada. O motorista rodeou o carro depressa, mas a porta traseira já se abrira. Ele desceu sem ajuda, levantando as abas do sobretudo escuro, para tentar proteger o rosto do vento frio. Empurrou o pequeno portão de madeira, mas o largou assim que sentiu as grossas luvas enroscarem no material. O pequeno caminho de pedras era ladeado por um jardim, agora morto pela estação. Assim que entrou no prédio antigo, percorreu os olhos pelo longo salão. Os muitos bancos estavam cheios de meninas de várias idades, mas não encontrou as que procurava. Aproximou-se de um dos bancos, cutucando de leve o ombro de uma de suas ocupantes.

- Poderia me dar uma informação? – retirou os óculos escuros e a menina, de aproximadamente 15 anos, corou de imediato – As crianças menores já saíram?

- Depende da série, senhor. – ela se levantara para falar com ele – Quem o senhor procura?

- Primeiro ano. – Ao vê-la olhar para as amigas, percebeu o mal-entendido – Ensino infantil.

- Às segundas elas têm aulas extras. Etiqueta. – o olhar dela parecia amarrado aos olhos dele – Se quiser ajuda para chegar às salas...

- Com quem está falando, senhorita Amber? – a voz vinha das costas dele e não parecia nada amistosa – E o senhor, o que deseja?

- Bom dia, senhora. – virou-se para contemplá-la, sorrindo - Gostaria de saber como encontrar as crianças da primeira série do ensino infantil.

- Mas é... claro... Por que... Por que não me procurou, senhor... – a senhora parecia ter perdido qualquer noção de comunicação perante aquele sorriso.

- Li. Xiao Lang Li. É um prazer, senhora... – ele pegara a mão dela e esperava pela resposta para beijar-lhe a mão.

- Senhorita... Antoinette. – ela sorria, completamente corada.

Antoinette parecia não caber em si. O sobretudo negro cobria o moleton, também negro, e a calça social azul marinho que ele usava. As mãos, agora sem as luvas, eram de uma leveza inacreditável, embora ainda demonstrassem firmeza no mais leve toque. Poderiam existir olhos mais hipnotizantes que aquele mar de chocolate que ele carregava nas orbes? O sorriso era discreto, mas iluminaria até a Idade Média caso ele lá estivesse... E a voz? Clara, grave, rouca, deliciosamente delirante...

- Procuro pelas minhas filhas. Cheguei há pouco e estou um pouco perdido. Agradeceria sinceramente se pudesse me ajudar, senhorita.

- Filhas? – o rosto dela se contorceu.

- Sim. – ele sorriu novamente – Nadeshico e Tomoyo.

- Claro, claro, já sei de quem o senhor fala... – agora o rosto se fechara completamente, o tom de voz sério como antes – A senhora Hiiragizawa nos preveniu que o senhor pudesse aparecer.

- Preveniu?

- Sim. – a mulher já andava depressa, com Syoran em seu encalço – Ela lhe permitiu acesso às crianças dentro da escola, mas vetou que o senhor as levasse sem o expresso conhecimento dela.

- Ela o quê?

- Nessa sala. – Antoinette apontava uma porta branca como as demais, com um pequenino vidro por onde se podiam ver as alunas – Ali estão elas. Saem em alguns minutos, se o senhor quiser esperar...

- Obrigado. – o olhar dele perdera o mel e se tornara taciturno – Posso ficar aqui mesmo?

- Se prefere... – ela não o olhava com a mesma admiração de antes – Estarei em minha sala, no final do corredor dobrando à direita. Esteja à vontade para me procurar.

As duas meninas estavam sentadas em cadeiras próximas, a mesma farda que ele vira na mocinha do pátio, em proporções menores. Nadeshico usava uma presilha cor-de-rosa em cada lado da cabeça, Tomoyo usava um rabo de cavalo já bagunçado. Logo, um sino tocou ao longe e o alvoroço tomou conta da pequenina sala. As meninas corriam para pegar os casaquinhos e as bolsas, mas suas filhas permaneceram onde estavam. A porta se abriu com rudeza, empurrando-o para trás e ele logo se viu cercado por criaturinhas falantes em disparada.

- Papai? – a vozinha era de Nadeshico, que o descobrira entre toda a confusão – É o papai, Momo-chan! Eu não disse que ele vinha?

Tomoyo manteve-se sentada, apenas observando a irmã correr para o abraço de Syoran. Ao observar a recepção calorosa do pai, não teve dúvidas e também correu a seu encontro.

- Você demorou, papai... Eu achei que não vinha mais! – Tomoyo lhe pareceu ressentida – Tio Eriol me disse que você tinha esquecido a gente, como antes...

- Mas eu disse que não era verdade, papai, eu disse! – Nadeshico tentava roubar mais espaço, agora que estavam nos braços do pai rumo ao pátio – Papai tinha me prometido, não é, papai? – ela agora segurava-lhe o rosto, para que se mantivesse olhando para ela.

- Eu nunca vou esquecer vocês, não há como... – sorria para o rosto choroso de Tomoyo – Quando o papai promete, cumpre... Não é Nana-chan? – o sorriso agora se voltava para Nadeshico, que acenava a cabeça em afirmativa.

Sentaram-se em um dos bancos do pátio, agora quase vazio. Syoran colocou cada uma em uma perna e perguntou-lhes minuciosamente sobre as aulas do dia, os dias anteriores, os meses em que haviam estado separados. Mostraram-lhe desenhos feitos no dia, palavras novas aprendidas, machucados do recreio, ao que ele ouvia com atenção integral.

- Não devia brigar com a sua coleguinha, Nadeshico. – ela o olhou chorosa ao não ser chamada pelo apelido – Afinal, como alguém poderia ganhar da minha Nana-chan? Ela não teve chance desde o começo, não é? – ambas sorriram.

- Estou com fome, papai... – Tomoyo colocava a mão sobre a barriga – Vamos logo?

- O papai não pode levar vocês, meus amores... – acariciou os rostinhos decepcionados – A mamãe não deu autorização.

- O que é autorização, papai?

- É... Autorização é dizer se podemos fazer uma coisa ou não, mais ou menos isso...

- Então você está de castigo e não pode levar a gente, papai? – Tomoyo o olhava penalizada.

- Você também brigou na escola, papai? – Nadeshico afagava seus cabelos.

- Não encham o papai de perguntas, meninas... Ele deve estar cansado da viagem.

- Vai me dizer por que estou de castigo, Sakura? – Syoran virou-se para encarar de onde viera a voz.

- Durante o almoço. – ela estendeu a mão, sendo logo envolvida pela dele – Vamos? Já passou da hora das meninas almoçarem...

As crianças correram na frente, deixando-os sozinhos. As mãos ainda unidas logo se estreitaram num abraço.

- Eu estava com saudades... – os lábios dele próximos de sua orelha a faziam arrepiar.

- Você demorou...

Um beijo.

Syoran passou o braço sobre os ombros de Sakura e seguiram os passos apressados das filhas, que já os esperavam no portão.

- Eu avisei Eriol de que estava chegando.

Uma risada gutural frente ao rosto de espanto dela. Aquilo seria mais divertido do que imaginara...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoho! Mais uma vez agradecendo as reviews! E aos que não deixaram review, obrigada por lerem! E sobre o chappie... Posso imaginar a cara de AHN? Que alguns estão fazendo agora... KKK! A história se aproxima de momentos cruciais, agora o suspense vai ser algo muito freqüente! Mas acompanhem e não percam nenhum capítulo, pois esta é a última parte, provavelmente mais 7 ou 8 capítulos e terminaremos com isso... Mas não pensem que se livrarão da Ki! Já temos novidades rolando por aí... Hoho! No more coments! Ki's Kiss!


	10. Terceira parte: capítulo 2

Disclaimer

Ki – HOHO pessoinhas! Tudo vai bem quando termina bem, não é? Mas isso não é o fim, não pensem assim...

Special guest – Por que você já vai começar o disclaimer com essa demagogia de porta de cadeia? Dignidade, mulher!

Ki - ¬ ¬' Depois dessa descascada em público, sou obrigada a apresentar nosso special guest...

Special guest – Obrigada? Eu aqui lhe fazendo um favor, diminuindo a mediocridade dessa sua história e...

Ki – Hiro, chega! Você devia tratar a Ki bem...

Sohma Hiro – Você não é a minha Kisa, não sou obrigado a tratar você bem.

Ki – Não sou sua Kisa mesmo... Sou a Ki do B, né B?

Sohma Hiro – Agora vou ser obrigado a agüentar você e ele com as declarações e tudo? Anda, começa logo essa fanfic e faz o que você deveria ter feito meses atrás...

Como bem diz Hiro Sohma, um carneirinho de péssimo humor, vamos começar a fic?

Antes, porém, alguns lembretes: Bruninha-chan, feliz niveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! Eu sei que está atrasado, mas você perdoa sua mana megas atarefada, não perdoa? E Nanduxa, desculpe por postar sem a sua revisão, mas eu realmente queria postar esse chappie...

Advertisement: CCS pertence à Clamp, Hiro Sohma pertence a Fruits Basket e nenhum deles me pertence. Ki pertence ao B e aos Syorans das outras dimensões (você não se importa, né, B?)...

* * *

PARECE UM CONTO DE FADAS

Terceira parte: Para sempre? Feliz.

Segundo capítulo: A treva sempre nasce da luz

O carro era, sem dúvidas, mais aconchegante que o frio fora dele. Sakura tentava acomodar o corpo no banco, mas Nadeshico e Tomoyo insistiam em se esticar sobre suas pernas à procura dos braços de Syoran, agora ocupado ao celular.

- Não há como eu marcar nenhum compromisso hoje, senhorita Watson, não há! – ele começava a se exasperar com a secretária londrina – Cheguei hoje e quero passar algum tempo com minhas filhas e minha mulher. – Sakura abriu um sorriso contido à menção de seu título, enquanto Syoran lhe acariciava o rosto de leve, depois livrando a mão para a ansiedade das pequenas em obter alguma atenção – Amanhã pela manhã lhe direi os compromissos que tem de marcar, sim? Obrigado, senhorita, tenha um bom dia. – desligou o celular, já recebendo Nadeshico que quase pulava sobre ele.

- Pra onde estamos indo, papai? – Tomoyo era a mais interessada.

- Pelo som das barriguinhas eu acho melhor irmos almoçar, não? – ele ria à carinha corada que ambas faziam – E o papai e a mamãe também estão famintos... E precisam conversar. – o olhar não saía de Sakura.

- Gosto de batata frita pra almoçar, papai! – Nadeshico tentava persuasão.

- Podemos comer batatas fritas, meu amor. – e ela já cantava vitória, quando ele pegou-lhe uma das bochechas – Se elas vierem acompanhadas do restante do almoço.

O muxoxo da filha fez Sakura rir. Ele era o pai que ela sempre imaginara.

O restaurante escolhido assemelhava-se a uma taverna. Syoran pediu por uma mesa na adega, onde teriam maior privacidade. As crianças pareciam animadas com aquela enorme quantidade de antiguidades a examinar, então logo se dispersaram pelo pequeno espaço. Haviam se sentado bem próximos e ele já acomodara confortavelmente sua boca na dela. Mas ela precisava de ar e ele teve de ceder, o rosto agora colado à sua têmpora.

- Como você soube?

- Uma mulher sabe, Syoran. – e a voz dela era, claramente, um deboche.

A mão dele acariciava calmamente seu ventre, o outro braço envolvendo-a com carinho.

- Elas já sabem?

- Ainda não. Poderiam contar ao... – puxou o rosto dele, para obter atenção – Eriol nem desconfia, Syoran. Isso poderia... – ela hesitou e foi confortada com um beijo rápido – poderia piorar ainda mais as coisas. Ele não está nada contente com o rumo que as coisas tomaram.

A mão dele agora afagava sua nuca, e ela não pode se furtar a fechar os olhos, a intensidade do toque era maior.

- Ele não está contente que eu tenha descoberto o golpe dele – Syoran sussurrava ao ouvido dela – ou não está contente em saber que vai perdê-la?

Os olhos se abriram, mas a expressão de calma se fora. Syoran não sabia com quem se metera e ela não estava disposta a arriscá-lo na descoberta. Afagou-lhe o rosto, como ele antes fizera a ela, mas não teve tempo de dizer-lhe nada, Nadeshico já pulava sobre as pernas dele, algo nas mãos.

- Por que isso está empoeirado, pai? Não presta mais?

Ela segurava um dos muitos vinhos caros da adega onde se encontravam, o que fez Sakura retirá-lo de imediato das mãos dela, recebendo uma língua estendida em protesto.

- Isso é caro, filha! – Sakura se exasperava – Não podem brincar com isso, nem você nem Momo-chan!

A comida chegou e logo a pequena danação foi esquecida. Todos realmente estavam famintos, dada a rapidez com que o talharim foi atacado.

Se lhe perguntassem o que mais precisaria para ser feliz, Sakura com certeza responderia nada. As filhas riam ao som vibrante da voz do homem de sua vida, enquanto ela guardava no ventre outro fruto daquele amor tão conturbado.

Então, como que para nublar o seu dia de sol, o nome CASA fez seu celular vibrar. Seus olhos e os de Syoran se encontraram rapidamente, apenas o necessário para que ele entendesse tudo.

- Não vai atender. – não era uma pergunta.

- Syoran, ele vai procurar por mim e pelas crianças, é melhor que eu lhe dê alguma desculpa agora e...

Não deixou que ela terminasse de falar. Pegou o celular e atendeu, a voz grave como que para intimidar o homem do outro lado da linha.

Nadeshico e Tomoyo não percebiam a tensão exposta no rosto de Sakura enquanto acompanhava o curto diálogo.

- Ela não pode atender você agora. – o olhar vazio esperava pela resposta – Porque está comigo. – um pouco mais de espera, agora ele parecia preocupado – Sim, se tiver algum tempo amanhã. O mais rápido possível, de preferência. – um sorriso – Não sabe o quanto EU estou ansioso...

Syoran largou o celular, fechando-o e voltando-se às crianças como se nada houvera, como se não tivesse retirado sua atenção delas por meio segundo que fosse.

- O que ele disse? – ela tocava-lhe o rosto para obter atenção.

- Nada importante. E não vai mais nos incomodar hoje, ele sabe que você está comigo.

- Syoran, isso não...

- Isso sim. – deu-lhe um beijo terno, aproveitando-se da pequena algazarra pela chegada dos sorvetes – Não há com o que se preocupar, você está comigo agora. E não vou deixá-la ir como da outra vez.

- As coisas não são como da outra vez, Syoran. Não há somente nós. Temos 3 crianças agora. – seu coração se encheu de uma angústia que ela não soube precisar – Se fossemos só eu e você, como antes...

- Não quero que seja como antes. – o olhar chocado dela exigia uma explicação – Antes eu te perdi.

As crianças estavam subitamente caladas. Percebeu então que o olhar de Sakura não era para ele, mas para a figura parada à escada da adega.

- Eu mencionei o quanto estava ansioso por esse encontro, senhor Li?

* * *

HOHOHOHO! In shocks! Não foi assim que vocês ficaram? Claro que eu nem precisei dizer quem disse a frase final, neh? HOHOHOHO²! Bom, estamos na reta final.... Mais alguns capítulos e tudo terá seu fim. Será um final feliz? Será uma jornada longa ou curta rumo ao Conto de Fadas? Veremos tudo nos próximos chappies... Um pequeno spoiller pra deixar vocês ainda mais curiosos: o próximo chappie será um flashback, a explicação do que ocorreu ao final da viagem de Sakura à China! Não percam! Acompanhem! Mandem reviews! Continuem fofos! Me dêem um Xiao de presente e outro pra Bruninha-chan! HOHOHOHO³! Ki's Kiss!


End file.
